


Restart

by Dlxm950



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: He had been trapped for almost 20 years.  Now he's ready to seek his revenge against those that made him a monster and sew the seeds of chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first overwatch story and I have no Beta-readers so this may be quit poorly written. I hope you enjoy it. I own none of the overwatch cast in this story other than my original character(s).

LOADING...

SYSTEM ANALYSIS...

REBOOT INITIATE.

In the center of the room there was a pedestal. It was made of steel and had a web of wires running all over it. Resting on top of the pedestal was the upper half of an omnic. It was at least four feet tall and 50 cm across. It hung lifeless, much like a puppet that had cut its strings, and seemed lifeless.

POWER 60% 

ACTIVATING…

One arm sprung up then the other releasing a horrible screeching sound as the rusted hinges moved once more. The omnic began to straighten as his back unrolled. More screeching and creaking as more of the rusted hinges began to move again. As the omnic awoke the features of its face became apparent there were two eyes and nothing else. The face plate was completely blank of features except for two eye sockets. One eye creaked open revealing a solid magenta glow the other eye opened and glowed a harsh red. They both winked a couple times before sinking up blinking together. The head turned slowly side to side. His head jittering as it moved for the first time in decades.

PERSONALITY CORE...NO DAMAGE

ACTIVATING…

The omnic shuddered for a moment before its body suddenly jerked into a position. One arm raised pointing forward and the other forming a shape as though there was something in its hand. “-I WILL NOT BE STOPPe-” the booming male voice rang out in the empty casum. Before suddenly stopping in confusion.

He took a look at his surroundings. A large rocky casam extended out in every direction. He appeared to be on some kind of platform connected to one of the sides by a short walkway. He went to take a step but stopped as his upper body lurched forwards. “What the hell?” looking down he found his answer. “Where are my legs!?” At the point his hips ended he was attached to some kind of ball bearing. It was at least a foot long and connected him to some kind of pillar. The pillar had red wires running down it all around him and into the shadows of the casam.

“Hello?” He called. Nothing. Not even the usual hum of the thousands of omnics that usually inhabited his compound. Come to think of it... he couldn’t feel any technology other than himself. “Wh-”

It hit him. OVERWATCH. Even thinking of them brought about a rage that could have flattened a city.

They had...bested him.

No, humiliated, him

All of his minions, wiped from existence, his weapons disabled, and he himself put...here. In a cave, thousands of feet below the rocky mountains.

Trapped.

“Now that won’t do.” With that thought he expanded his reach. searching for a computer, tablet, smartphone, anything with a connec- the door shut with a creak. His head snapped up to look for the intruder but found nothing. Perplexed he went to activate his infrared lenses but was stopped by a surge of electricity. A series of words ran across his eyes.

HIGHER FUNCTIONS DENIED…VOCAL PASSWORD REQUIRED TO UNLOCK… PLEA..S.E S.S.SPEA.K.K.K THE.THE.THE. PASSWORd...the words stopped and a purple line of code ran across his eyes. 

HIGHER FUNCTION ACCESS GRANTED

With that he activated his infrared but still found nothing. ‘How odd’ he was sure he had heard the door- their.

“I sense you.” his words were sweet but laced with venom. “There's no point in hiding, I can detect your presence, step out of the shadows and into the light, if you please.” 

The women, he assumed it was a women at least, stepped out. She had a cloak on but he caught the brief flash of purple as she shifted forwards. “Hello, amigo.” Her words were casual.

No.

Amused.

“You've been asleep for quite a while, if you'll let me, I can catch you up on recent events.” The words were playful and laced with mischief. “I just have one question.”  
He liked this woman already.

“Okay.” He responded. “Ask away.”


	2. Freedom

It felt good to bask in the light. If nothing else it soothed his human mind. He looked to the woman beside him. They had spent the better part of the last three days catching him up on the world. The end of the omnic crisis, talon, Blackwatch, the fall of Overwatch...He didn’t know how to feel about that last one. He supposed he should be happy. He had won in the end, he was still here, Overwatch was no more but he couldn’t help but be a little saddened he hadn’t actually played a part in it. He was pulled from his thoughts by the woman's hand waving in front of his face.  
“Hey you still there? You didn’t power down did you?”  
“I’m fine. Just...reminiscing.”  
She scoffed before splaying her hand in front of her summoning a screen. He squinted his eyes and proceeded to examine it.  
“How do you do this?” he asked. She gave a brief chuckle before shooting him a smirk and responding.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
He rolled his eyes before opening a compartment on his arm a retrieving a data stick.  
“Is there an internet connection anywhere nearby?” She quickly pulled up a second screen and gestured toward it. He shot her a inquisitive look before placing his hand against the screen. His vision blurred as he attempted to restore his connections around the globe.  
“Success!” He removed his hand from the screen and proceeded to march due south.  
“Hey! Where are you going?!” she shouted after him. His upper body swiveled around to face her as his legs kept moving forward.  
“You have freed me and for that I thank you but there are some things I need to take care of before I reveal myself to the world.” His body swiveled around once more as he disappeared into the tree line.

Sombra gave a smirk before straightening her face. Not even five seconds had passed before an incoming call showed on her screen. She answered it and was met with the scowling face of Moira.  
“Hello chika!” Sombra had plastered a smile on her face as the scowling doctor gave her a pointed look.  
“Did you finish the mission?”  
“Hes awake and kicking.”  
“Good prepare him and yourself for emidia-”  
“I never said he was still here.” that sentence had the doctor's mouth snap shut into a snarl.  
“What do you mean by that.” the words were spit out between gritted teeth as the doctor struggled to contain her anger.  
“He just started marching south.” Sombra replied  
“And why did you not stop him.”  
“Because we want him to help us. I figured if that was ever going to happen we needed to gain his trust. Kidnapping him immediately after he escaped from prison hardly seemed like it was going to help.” The doctor gave a long suffering sigh at that. As much as it pained her to admit it Sombra had a point.  
“Fine. Keep tabs on him and let us know when he's ready to be retrieved.”  
“Will do Amiga.”

 

Winston had spent the better part of the past month attempting to regather overwatch. So far only a handful had answered the call. Tracer had responded immediately as had Mccree, Reinhardt, Mercy, Echo, and Mei. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked once again at there list of supplies. They lacked much and needed to update even more. The satellites had knocked out of orbit cutting of their communication range and the lack of funding meant they had to be conservative in what they acted upon. He was so lost to his own mind that he hadn’t noticed Lena come in behind him.  
“Hey what's got you so down love?” The chipper Brit asked.  
“Nothing that can’t be fixed.” The answer was accompanied by a tired smile. He hoped. He didn’t voice that thought.  
“We’ve got a lot of work to do today.” Lena said. “Mercy needs to go get some medical equipment, Mccree and Reinhardt are going to search for some ammunition and supplies, while me and Mei are going to go and restart the hangar and try the get the wings up.”  
“That sounds wonderful Lena. Hopefully we’ll be able to get the base up and running before Talon can try anything else.”

The power suddenly went out as a dying wir could be heard. “Is it supposed to do that?” tracer asked.  
“No. No its not.” Winston replied.  
They both sat their in a tense silence waiting for the anything to leap out of the shadows. A moment passed, then two, and nothing happened. “Maybe a breaker went?” Lena said it as more of a question then a certainty.  
“I wouldn’t say that.” The voice came from the walls and froze both of the former agents in their place.  
The room started to glow purple as a symbol appeared in place of Athena's. It was a red pyramid outlined in yellow against a black background.  
“Ares.” Winston breathed out.  
“Right you are space monkey.” the disembodied voice mockingly replied.  
“What do you want?” Tracer asked her voice tinted with hostility.  
“What do I want? I want you all dead. I want to watch the life leave your eyes as I kill every single last one of you. I want you to watch as a tare your world apart and slaughter your loved ones!.” The voice grew steadily angrier as the volume increased to the point that the two agents had to cover their ears. Then the voice calmed.  
“I’m going to destroy overwatch once and for all and bring the world into a new era.”  
“You’ve joined Talon.” Tracer stated.  
“Not yet but I will. When I’m ready.” Ares replied  
“Why?!” Tracer yelled. “What did we do to you. You were our friend. A member of our family. What about Emily or Bridgette. Do they mean nothing to you? Do those memories mean nothing?” The Brit was practically in tears by the end. Only barely holding herself together.  
“John had a family. A daughter a wife. Friends and colleges. I'm not john.” The voice replied. “John died in Egypt when his family buried him under 20 feet of ruble after launching a missile at him. John died when his friends scoped his mind from his body and stuffed it in a machine. I am Ares and I hold no such attachments. This is your only warning after today I will kill all of you.” The voice stopped and the symbol left as Athena returned.  
“I’m sorry Winston he circumnavigated my security system and forced me out. I have successfully established a firewall to stop him from returning. He has not taken any vital information.”  
“That wasn’t the point.” Winston stated  
“Then why did he show himself? Why now? Why wait.” Lena asked.  
“Because he wants us to be afraid.” Winston replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a series of one shot stories rather than one big story.


End file.
